


Siren

by Writing_mermaid



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: "he's my friend", "this might as well happen", BBB 2020, BBB2020, Bucky Barnes Bingo, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Confession, F/M, Free Square, Insomnia, Language, Mutant Reader, Mutants, Nick Fury - Freeform, Siren, Siren Reader, Sirens, Star Spangled Bingo, Star Spangled Bingo 2020, love confession during sex, sharing something, siren au, ssb 2020, ssb2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_mermaid/pseuds/Writing_mermaid
Summary: Y/N is a mutant, a Siren, the last of her kind, with deadly dangerous powers and a hidden past. If most of the Avengers likes and get along with her, Steve doesn't, and it's getting worse when Y/N and Bucky become close. After all what can bring two broken souls together if it's not a dark past.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Star Spangled Bingo 2020





	1. Do you think I'm stuck up 'cause I'm always picking fights?

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story in my WIPs for a little time. The idea grew in my head and well this is the result. I hope you'll enjoy this story. Please don't forget that feedback is important.
> 
> Siren AU for @sourpatchkidsandacokecan's writing challenge
> 
> Buy me a ☕ : https://ko-fi.com/darknessturnsmeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the title : Can't Pin Me Down - Marina and the Diamonds
> 
> Star Spangled Bingo : Nick Fury  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo : Free square

“And this is the main entrance of the facility”, Fury states, showing the doors on the plan of the HYDRA base.

He presses a button and the plan disappears. He grabs two case files and make them slide on the table.

“Y/L/N, Barnes, the both of you are going”, he adds, sending the folders towards us, at each side of the desk.

I open mine, looking at the information printed on the white sheet and then, rise on my feet.

“This doesn't look too complicated; I can do it by myself.”

“Same, I don't need a partner, I can do it alone”, Bucky says, before standing up.

“The both of you sit down !”, the SHIELD's director almost yells, “I'm the one giving the missions orders, the fact that the both of you are Avengers doesn't change the fact that I'm the one in charge here.”

“Yes, sir”, I answer, sitting back on my chair, my blood boiling in my veins, Natasha watching me from aside, perfectly knowing that I rather work alone than with someone because of the abilities that made me a part of the Avengers.

Fury finishes his presentation while I am still angry at him for not letting me have a solo mission when I am totally able to do it by myself.

“You're leaving in an hour”, he concludes.

Everyone around me pack their things and exit the room, Fury first. I am still sitting and move my chair from the right to the left and from the left to the right, sulking like a child. Yeah that’s really mature Y/N, congratulations...

“Y/N are you coming ?”, Nat asks, leaning on the door frame.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm coming.”

I follow Natasha out of the meeting room, my file in one hand, the other balled into a fist. I have already proved myself during missions, and I take my suppressing medicine that inhibit my powers when I am around people. Yeah, I must take suppressors, or everyone around would probably jump on me. That is, maybe, the worst aspect of my powers, thing that appeared during my teenage years.

“So, you think that mission is going to be easy ?”, she questions, while we are heading to my bedroom where I need to take my pill of the day.

“It's just a recognition mission, just have to look, enter and see what HYDRA is up to. Nothing too complicated. I don't understand why Fury needs to pair me up with somebody else...”

“Maybe because it must be really dangerous.”

“Reconnaissance mission Nat, I'm not a child nor stupid !”

I enter the room, Natasha on my heels and open the drawer of my nightstand to take a little box with the medicine the Wakandan scientists made for me based on the ones Helen Cho gave me when I first arrived here a few years ago.

“I don't understand why Fury wants Barnes to babysit me”, I put the pill inside my mouth and swallow it with the small bottle of water that stand on my night table. “Like I can't do anything by myself”, I continue, angrily, closing the cap.

“You're the newest here, one day he will let you do solo mission.”

“That's not as if I am a newbie Nat, I have worked for the SHIELD for five years now, trained for a long time before. And with all that I endured before; I had the hopes that somebody would entrust me with a solo mission...”

“Oh sweetheart, that's not about your capacities or anything”, she says, putting one of my Y/H/C strands behind my right ear. “Fury is just being extra-cautious with HYDRA. They played with us so many times. Besides, going on a mission with Barnes is not the worst thing in the world.”

“You’re right, the worse for me would have been to go on a mission with Steve. I still don't know why he hates me...”, I sigh.

“I don't think he does. He's just being extra careful and protective.”

“Steve Rogers, mother hen.”

We both burst out laughing just before someone knocks on the door.

“Come in”, I yell, trying to catch my breath, while Natasha is still crying of laugh.

“I just wanted to see if you were ready”, Bucky says, after he opened the door. “Is she okay ?”, he asks when he sees my red-head friend trying to calm down.

“Yes, don't worry. Give me five minutes and I'm all yours.”

“So, in five minutes you're all his”, Nat says wiggling her eyebrows, when Bucky closes the door after him.

“Nat ! Stop misinterpreting what I'm saying”, I slap her arm saying this. “You know what I meant.”

“Oh, please Y/N, I'm kidding, stop taking everything literally. Maybe you should get laid, it would do you some good.”

“Sex is not the answer to everything Nat”, I sigh.

“No, but it would do you some good. When was the last time you had a good shag ?”

“Nat !”

“What ?! Maybe you should try with Barnes. It would do you real, real good.”

The door opens at the same time, revealing a blushing Bucky on the other side.

“I'm ready”, I tell him, nonchalantly, trying to hide my embarrassment because of what Nat just said and that he probably heard through the door. “Are you coming ?”, I ask him, going towards the changing room.

Natasha leaves us and in silence, we walk to the elevator. When we reach the equipment floor of the Avengers facility, Fury is waiting for us, with Steve and Tony.

“Come here darling, I improved your suit. The fabric is more flexible. Totally in match with your fighting skills and those powers of yours”, he says, smiling and handing me the new black fabric.

“Thanks Tony, I really appreciate !”

While I am looking at my new outfits, I can feel Steve's gaze all over me, and what he's saying to Bucky.

“Be careful Buck, we don't know what's going to be in that HYDRA facility and I don't trust her”, I hear him.

“She's an Avenger Steve, and she worked for the SHIELD before that. You should trust her.”

“I'd like to, but I can't. There are some blank years in her files, Fury seems to be the only one knowing where she was and what happened to her during that time, but he didn't tell me and said that it's hers to say when she'll be ready to reveal it. And I don't like this.”

“Let her prove herself Steve, I'm sure everything is going to be okay.”

He pats Steve's shoulder and walks to his locker from where he takes his uniform.

“Go now, little one”, Tony pushes me towards locker room, “I want to see you in my outfits.”

“Out of context, that sentence would sound really suspect. And I’m not sure that Pepper would appreciate that.”

Tony sticks out his tongue and pushes me in the booth. “Make it quick, I want to see if it fits.”

I roll my eyes and start to change my clothes to those Tony gave me. The suit perfectly hugs every of my curves. I lift my arms above my head, and the fabric is really light and moves with all my movements, according to Tony, it’s also waterproof and it comes with removing gloves. I really must thank him for that new outfit.

“Marvelous !”, the genius billionaire says, when I go out. “I'm really proud of myself !”, he adds, admiring his own work.

“Please Stark, if you're done, I'd like to talk to Y/L/N and Barnes before they leave.”

Tony and Steve step back, and Fury approaches us.

“Don't think that I send you there as a team, not because I don't trust each of you as agent and that you're not capable to deal with it by your side, but we don't know what to expect in that warehouse, we don't know how many men are in there, nor what they're doing. Barnes, you are strong and fast, Y/L/N is fast too, she is lighter, and has some skills that can help you outside if things become out of control. Now do you understand ?” We both nod. The Quinjet noise is heard and he gestures towards it. “I think that's your cue. Be careful.”

With that, he leaves and lets the both of us deal with each other.

“After you”, Bucky says, letting me pass first, with that very 1940's gentleman thing he has.

“Thanks”, I answer, stepping into the plane, putting the first emergency bag down and taking place behind the control.

Bucky steps in right after me and takes the seat next to mine.

“Are you ready, partner ?”

“As ready as I think I can be.”

The hatch opens, and we pass through it to go to the HYDRA facility.


	2. Concentrating my moves, I'm on a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the title : Bad Blood - Jess Glynne
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo : Free square
> 
> Buy me a ☕ : https://ko-fi.com/darknessturnsmeon

A little more than an hour later, I make the plane land a few feet away from HYDRA's warehouse.

“So, what's the plan ?”, Bucky asks, looking down at me.

“I don't really know”, I answer, tucking one of my blue strands, one of the results of my mutation, the only visible sign, behind my left ear. So, if you see a girl with Y/H/C hair scattered with blue hair, that's me. “Maybe we just get in, being careful that nobody sees us, take pictures and probably blow up whatever they're up to.”

“Sounds like a plan”, he answers, a half smile on his lips, pushing the button that opens the back of the Quinjet, before going outside, a gun in his hand.

I grab my fight sticks, same kind as those as Natasha has, and follow him. It's a total wasteland. No sign of life except around the HYDRA facility. We silently move to the fence, once there, I take out of my belt a tiny scissor to cut it.

“Lady's first”, Bucky whispers, holding it for me, and I lightly step through the opening I made.

We slowly walk to one of the entries. Bucky slips behind one the guards and knocks him out, while I take care of the second guard, by poisoning him with my fingers with the sleeping poison I have in my body, just by wrapping my hand around his ankle. Well, I hope for him that it's the sleeping poison or in a few minutes, he’s going to be stone dead.

“There are two locks for that door. They have to be open in sync.”

“And they need this”, I say, rising on my feet, with two opening cards in my hands.

“Well done, Siren”, he smirks at me.

“Please, don't call me that, Winter Soldier”, I answer, matching his facial expression.

Siren, that’s the made-up name the Avengers, well Nat, gave me when I was recruited. And she’s right I’m a Siren, the literal definition, or almost. I literally can enchant men and women and kill them. I’m deadly dangerous, even if I look like an innocent and fragile thing, that’s why I have to take suppressors and why I don’t let anyone touch me. The only one that never were affected by my power were my parents and some members of my family, because we shared the same blood.

“Ready ?”, he asks, and I nod, “one, two, three.”

We slide the cards at the same time and the door opens. Bucky looks inside, before nodding towards me, a silent way to say that the pathway is clear. We both step inside and look around, Bucky with his assault gun between his hands, my glowing sticks in mine. We progress in the facility silently, trying to not get detected by HYDRA's henchmen. Bucky opens the path and I follow him, watching our back. We finally step into a huge room, full of alembics.

“What the hell is that ?”, I hear Bucky whispering.

We progress in the room, looking closer at the see-through containers. Some are full of a transparent liquid, the others of some kind of colored gaz.

“I don't know”, I murmur back, “but I'm not really reassured by this.”

A loud bang makes Bucky grab my arm and suddenly, I'm trapped between a wall and his toned, muscular body. I raise my head and my gaze crosses his bright blue eyes.

“What...”

He shushes me by putting a finger on his mouth, ordering me to stay silence. I hardly dare to breath.

“Fuck, can't you be more careful with this ?”, a male voice yell.

“Sorry, it's heavier than I thought”, a second male voice answer. “Anyway, what's in that ? What's that gas ? Is it dangerous ?”

“I don't know, but look it's leaking, you might have unscrewed the plug”, the first one tells his comrade. “Seriously, we were just supposed to take this from point A to point B, but you had to drop it. Now put the cap back on and stop asking stupid question.”

I breath heavily, afraid to be discovered, because, I'm less stealth than Bucky, when he's at least two or three times bigger than me. I can almost feel every muscles of his body against mine through my suit. Bucky must feel my panic because he takes one of my gloved hands in his, plunging his eyes into mine. The two HYDRA hands men finally leave, and he steps back.

“It was a close call !”, he says.

“Yes, thanks.”

I walk past him and try to see if something is written in front of the containers. I can hear Bucky sighing behind me.

“This thing smells strange, don't you think ?”, he questions me.

“No, I don't think it smells weird”, I answer, trying to have a clue on what are the gas and liquid stocked here. “I don’t even smell anything, just HYDRA’s awful smell.”

I continue to look around. There's no clue about anything. Suddenly, a pair of lips are attached to the nape of my neck.

“What the hell are you doing Barnes ?!”

“You smell so good. You're intoxicating me”, he says, burying his nose in my hair.

“Let go of me”, I hiss, trying to unhook his arms that he snaked around me.

“Come on”, he adds, “I want it and I know you do too”, he slide his left hand to my arm in order to lift my sleeve to touch my skin.

“Stop it !”, I clench my teeth, knowing that I can’t get rid of the man who at least weight three or four times my own weight.

“You’re driving me crazy, that smell, of yours, I can’t resist it.”

And it clicks in my head, the last time I heard this was before I had suppressors, before those who worked, a scientist said those exact words to me, and everything his clear. That gas is made of either my blood, either my cells. This has exactly the same power as I do, the one that makes everyone uncontrollably attracted to me. I try to make up a plan to get rid of Bucky without hurting, or worst, kill him. The dots of my brain connect quickly with an idea.

“Actually”, I tell him, turning in his arms, “I think you have read my mind and you and I can have a little fun, don’t you think ?”, I wink at him seductively, sliding my hands on his strong arms. “So first, why don’t you kiss me”, I whisper, approaching my face to his, my lips grazing his.

My left hand stays on his right arm while my left hand finds its way on the back of his neck. He leans towards me and I push a little on his nape to force him to lock his mouth to mine. His lips are soft against mine and I’m surprised about this, I never thought that Bucky Barnes would have such soft lips. His lips are moving against mine and as I did for the HYDRA hand man, I concentrate to make him sleep, or Steve Rogers will have one more reason to hate me. Well, I think that the fact that I put his best friend to sleep by a kiss during a mission might be one too. After a few seconds, I feel him stumble towards my body. I try my best to catch him before he falls flat on his face.

“Sorry Barnes”, I murmur, “but you didn’t give me a choice.”

I manage to drag him behind one of the alembics, praying that no one will find him or that he will wake up too soon and try to jump on me again. I pull out of my pouches a few bombs and their detonators. I start to place them around the tanks, moving as fast as I can and program them. Five minutes should be enough for me to pull Bucky outside and go back to the Quinjet.

“Ok, now let’s take care of you 1940’s man”, I state, turning to where I left Bucky before setting my bombs.

I grab his metal arm and start to haul him to the Quinjet. He is heavy and I do this task as fast and as quietly as I can. I finally manage to go back to the fence and push the soldier through it. I take a look at the device connected to the bombs’ detonators, I have a few seconds now before the bombs explode. I go back to my burden and pull him again to the jet. I don’t see on the way back the two men we knocked out when we arrived, and to be honest, I don’t really have time to think about it. I don’t even reach the jet’s door when the warehouse explodes throwing me a few meters away from Bucky’s sleeping form. I land badly on my right hand felling it twist under my weight, and blood flowing from my left hand. Maybe I shouldn’t have put so many explosive blocs, but I wanted to be sure that everything would be destroyed. I can’t straggle, I have to put Bucky in the jet and leave that place before HYDRA’s men come after us. I go back on my feet and manage, clenching my teeth because of the pain, to pull the Winter Soldier again, the blood of my hand drenching his sleeve. I open the jet’s door with the button on my belt, bless Tony for that, and pull a little more my sleeping partner. I abandon him on the ramp, heavily panting while the door closes. I can’t even breathe for a second because I know that we have to leave now. I take back my place behind the commands and take off.


	3. Roundtable Rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the title : Roundtable Rival - Lindsey Stirling
> 
> Star Spangled Bingo : "He's my friend"  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo : B5 - Language
> 
> Buy me a ☕ : https://ko-fi.com/darknessturnsmeon

Half-way to the compound, Bucky is still sleeping. I just hope that I didn’t poison him. Steve already hates me, he’s going to be mad when he’ll Bucky asleep on the ramp.

“FRIDAY”, I ask the AI who is also connected the Quintets.

“Yes, Miss Y/L/N ?”, she questions.

“Can you please let Tony know that we will need Doctor Cho when I land back at the compound ?”

“Of course, Miss Y/L/N. Who is in need of medical assistance, you or Sergeant Barnes ?”

“Both of us”, I respond, looking at my bleeding left palm, despite the bandage I put around to stop the blood. I will definitely need stitches. My right wrist hurt too, and I probably have some scratches on my face. I hope it’s not broken.

I feel tired and I’m relieved when I finally catch sight of the compound. It takes me a few more minutes to finally land in the basement. The Quinjet ramp opens to Doctor Cho, the medic team, the rest of the Avengers and of course, Fury.

“What happened ?”, Steve asks angrily when he sees Bucky laying on the floor. “He better be still alive”, he adds, glaring at me, while checking for his best friend’s pulse.

“Of course, he’s alive”, I bite back. “I just had to put him to sleep.”

The medic team rushes in the Quinjet, with a stretcher for Bucky. They lift him on it to take him to the med quarters, Steve on their heels.

“What about you, Y/N ?”, Helen Cho asks me. “Are you alright ?”

“Maybe a few bruises, but I will need some stitches on my left hand, and I twisted my right wrist. I’m sore and tired, after all, I had to drag him from HYDRA’s warehouse to the jet”, I point to the direction where the rest of the med team took Bucky.

“I’ll check your wrist after I stitch you hand”, she says, looking at my left palm, “It’s a little dirty”, she adds, “you might have some debris in it too. Let’s go.”

“Wait a minute”, Steve states, putting himself between me and the pathway to the infirmary. “I want to know what happened first.”

“Let go of her Rogers, you can see she needs medical care”, Tony steps in. “She will tell you everything you want to know tomorrow morning.”

“No, I want to know what happened and I want to know it right now”, he nearly shout.

“With all my respect Captain, my patient here needs treatments. You can ask her what happened when she’s patch-up and had some rest, not before”, Helen glares at him. “Come on Y/N”, she says to me, before taking me to the med quarters.

“You saved me from his wrath”, I murmur to her, when we’re past Steve and the rest of the Avengers.

After Helen stitched my hand and checked my wrist, which is not broken and put in a splint, she settles me on a bed next to Bucky, who’s still sleeping.

“How is he ?”, I ask her.

“Fine”, she answers. “I don’t know what happened there, but you did what you had to do”, she adds, looking at me in the eyes.

“I hope so”, I say.

“I’ll let you rest now, you need it. There is a glass of water and paracetamol on the night table in case it hurts too much”, she explains before turning off the lights and going out of the room.

I might have fallen asleep because my eyes shoot themselves open sometimes later, when I hear a growl in the bed next to mine.

“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty, happy to see you awake and alive”, I say, raising from my own bed and approaching him.

“How are you doing ?”, he asks me, trying to sit up.

“I’m the one who should ask this to you”, I answer handing him a glass of water, “I sort off had to knock you off.”

“What happened ?”, he questions, drinking a mouthful of the plastic glass, “because to be honest, I absolutely have no clue about why I’m here and why I have been unconscious.”

“You really want to know ?”

“Please Y/N, I need to know if I’ve done something wrong or not.”

“Ok then. When we entered HYDRA’s facility, there were a lot of casks with a sort of gas inside of it, two HYDRA’S handymen came in with one and apparently, the plug was unplugged, diffusing some gas. I think that, because of the way you behaved with me, saying I was intoxicating and starting to touch and kiss me the way you did, and as I didn’t smell anything, I think that this could be something made out of Siren blood. It did exactly the same thing that my powers do when I don’t take my pills. You acted as if I haven’t taken my medicine. And just by breathing a very tiny quantity of that gas. I had to use one of my powers on you, and I kissed you to put you to sleep and I didn’t have the choice because, if I didn’t only god knows what would have happen.”

“You kissed me ?”, he looks at me, eyes wide open.

“Just to save my skin, Barnes, not for pleasure”, I say, trying not to blush, thinking about what Nat told me just before I left for the mission. “Anyway, Steve was pretty mad when I walked out of the Quinjet, he might have thought I killed you. That man really hates me…”, I add sighing.

At the same moment, Doctor Cho enters the room, alongside Steve, who looks at me with a furious gaze.

“Y/N”, she says, looking at me. “Glad to see you’re awake, and seem better, you can leave and sleep in your room”, she smiles at me.

“Thanks Helen”, I say to her, “just on time for my pill. Have a nice night.”

“You too”, she replies. “And you Sergeant Barnes…”, she starts.

“Y/N”, Bucky cuts her.

“Yes ?”, I turn toward him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, James”, I tell him. “Goodnight”, I add, crossing the threshold.

“Goodnight”, he whispers, and I can barely ear him, his voice almost covered by Steve’s who’s asking him how he is.

When I finally reach my bedroom, I collapse on my bed, empty of all my energy, and fall asleep again.

“Miss Y/L/N. Miss Y/L/N”, FRIDAY wakes me up.

“Hum”, I groan, “not now, let me sleep more.”

“Miss Y/L/N, your presence is required by Captain Rogers. He organized a debriefing about the mission you and Sergeant Barnes fulfilled yesterday. The meeting starts in 45 minutes.”

“What ?! 45 minutes”, I exclaim, raising from the bed, still dressed in my battle gear, in need of a hot shower and my stomach growling.

I grab my pill box on my nightstand and take one before heading to the bathroom. The hot water relaxes my tense muscles and all the dirt from the mission goes in the siphon. Once clean, I take a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt in my wardrobe and put a pair of Vans on my feet, put back the splint on my wrist. My hair still wet, I go the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat before facing Steve Rogers’ wrath. I can’t help but think that Steve will hold me responsible for what happened in HYDRA’s facility.

“Hi Y/N”, Wanda greets me when I enter the kitchen.

“Hi”, I answer back, opening the fridge, finding a bottle of watermelon juice.

“Rumor has it that you kissed Barnes”, Natasha says, also entering the kitchen, grabbing a banana in the fruit ball, and peeling it. “I knew you wanted to do it at some point”, she adds, biting in her yellow fruit.

“Haha, really funny Nat”, I tell her. “You know that I would never use my powers, and especially that one on anyone, and certainly not on one of my teammates.”

“I’m just kidding Y/N”, she puts her hand on my shoulder. “You obviously had a good reason to put Bucky to sleep, and we all know it.”

“All, except Steve”, I point. “He hates me. He might think I did that on purpose.”

“Avengers, assemble”, Tony says, passing his head through the door. “Captain’s orders, and he doesn’t seem very pleased, so you better be on time”, he adds, before walking away.

I sigh, putting down the empty glass, but keeping the bottle of watermelon juice in my hand, going to the door.

“What ?”, I ask Natasha, who rises one of her perfect eyebrows at me.

“Nothing, I think he’s already really pissed at you, he’ll be more to see you with juice.”

I shrug my shoulder and walk to the briefing room. Steve is near the overhead projector, arms crossed on his chest, speaking with Tony. Clint and Scott are laughing at I don’t know what and I can spot Bucky, on his chair, a half smile on his lips. He pats the chair next to his. As I don’t move, Natasha pushes me from behind, whispering a “go” into my ear.

“Hey”, I say, sitting down next to the long-haired soldier, putting my bottle of juice on the table in front of me. “How are you doing ?”

“Fine, thanks”, he answers. “You ?”

“I’m okay, a little tired but I think that with a few days off, I’ll feel better.”

“Good”, he says.

“Good”, I repeat awkwardly.

A few minutes later, Nick Fury enters the room, looking at all of us with his unique eye. Silence falls at the second he walks to the front of the room, next to Steve. Tony moves at the other side, taking place next to Bruce.

“So, I heard about what happened to Y/L/N and Barnes yesterday and I need some explanations.”

“I’d like to have some too”, Steve adds, looking at me aggressively. “I’d like to know what really happened there, as someone prevented me to question the Bucky and Y/N”, he says, and I know that he’s talking about Helen.

“So, who starts ?”, Tony asks.

“You probably remember more than I do”, Bucky looks at me.

“Ok”, I sigh. “When we land, we knocked out the first HYDRA henchmen we saw, we managed to go inside the warehouse. There were a lot of barrels some with colored gas, other with liquid. We heard a bang, so we hide, and two men were carrying a transparent keg containing the colored gas we saw before, one of them dropped it, and some of the gas escaped.”

I stop, in order to breathe and drink some of my juice.

“And then what happened ?”, Steve asks, impatient.

“Give the girl a minute”, Tony says, and I mouth a silent thank you to him.

“We were ready to leave our hiding place and stepped back into the warehouse when I felt Barnes’ lips on my nape and he tried to… to seduce me. Thinking quickly, I realized that that gas worked as one of my powers, my attraction one. As I couldn’t get rid of him, I kissed him to put him to sleep. I had no choice because only God knows what would have happen. When I was sure he was asleep, I just put the dynamite all around the warehouse and I pulled Bucky outside, before heading back to the Quinjet with his sleeping body and the dynamite exploded before I reached the jet, and I must have put a too big charge. I got injured and for the rest you know what happened.”

“So, you’re saying that you used your powers on one of your teammates”, Steve says, angrily.

“I had to”, I respond, getting up on my feet. “What you have happen if I didn’t ? We would have been captured or maybe worse, killed.”

“Don’t tell me what could have happen Y/N, you don’t know what would have happen.”

“I was there Rogers, you weren’t.”

“Please you two, stop”, Natasha rises from her chair. “You perfectly know it Steve that if Y/N used her powers, there was a good reason, she would never put in danger any members of the team. Plus, Barnes is a big guy, and you’re not his mother, so stop acting like a freaking mother hen around him.”

“He’s my friend”, Steve roars, turning back to me, “and you’re just…”

“I’m just what ?”, I bite back. “Another Avenger ? You’re just a fucking twat Steve, do you know that ?”

“You’re a fucking danger Y/N.”

“Language please”, Tony sighs from his spot.

“Enough”, Fury states, and I realize that I’ve never seen that man getting angry at anyone. “For now, I’m suspending Y/L/N and Barnes from missions for a few times, until I read their rapports and decide what to do. We’re finished here.”

“Tony, may I take the rest of my day if I’m not needed here, I have something to do”, I ask him, “and borrow one of the cars.”

“Yes, of course sweetheart, you can.”

“Thank you.”

“What ?”, Steve ask, eyes wide open as I defy his authority. “Tony’s not the one you should ask.”

“I ask who I want to and as Fury said, we’re finished here. You’ll have my rapport tomorrow morning”, I grab my bottle of juice and pass the doorstep.

“Well done Steve”, I can hear Bucky’s sigh when I lean against the nearest wall trying not to cry. “The poor girl is already feeling guilty of using her powers on me and you add to her guilt.”

I can’t hear Steve’s answer as I rather leave before Steve tells Bucky what he really thinks about me. I go back to my room to change into a simple blue dress and a pair of black ballet flat, before going to the garage and take one of Tony’s cars, a simple black city car one of the less flashy. After half an hour of driving, I finally reach New York and the Queens, not far from Rockaway Beach, where I spent a lot of time during my childhood. I park in front of a white building.

“Hello, miss Y/L/N”, the hostess greets me when I pass the door.

“Hello”, I smile at her. “How is he today ?”

“Fine, pretty calm”, she says. “Seems that you had a rough time”, she add, pointing at one of the bruises on my face.

“Yes, but don’t worry, nothing I can’t handle. May I go ?”

“Of course”, she smiles.

I climb the steps to the room, to find a familiar figure, back to the door, looking through the window.

“Hi, dad”, I quietly say, kissing his scrubby cheek.


	4. Lost girls find a way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the title : Lost Girls - Lindsey Stirling
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo : "This might as well happen"

“Hi, dad”, I quietly say, kissing his scrubby cheek.

I brush a few strands of hair from his eyes.

“What are you looking at outside ?”, I ask, approaching the window. There’s nothing in the street, he might be staring at the sea, or at the seagulls flying above the waves. “Look, I brought you your favorites”, I take a box of biscuits out of my handbag, putting it on his table. “How have you been those last days daddy ?”, I question, knowing that it probably will, as usual, a one-way conversation. “Do you eat well ? Do you go outside ? I’m sure that Catherine takes you for some strolls.”

I sigh when he looks at me with his vacant look. That’s the way he is since I came back, seems that he was like this since my mom’s funerals. I know things weren’t simple for them after I disappeared, a lot of things happened.

“I was on a mission yesterday”, I tell him, as if it could interest him. “I was injured, and I had to use my powers on my teammate, and because of it, Captain America is mad at me. I remember that when I was a kid, you told me that Cap was your favorite hero, but let me tell you something dad, he doesn’t like me, and he’s not that nice. At least he’s not with me.”

Silence once again. He looks at me as if he doesn’t see me, as if I’m a ghost. No, he doesn’t look at me, he look through me. When I came back, the few first times, he screamed a lot, saying that it couldn’t be possible that I was dead. My visits were less frequent for a while. I needed to collect my thoughts. When I went to see him again, he called me by my mother’s name, and then, after that, he didn’t say a word anymore, looking at me as if I’m not there. Some people don’t understand why I always go at least once a week, but the reason is simple, I’ve been deprived of my parents for so long, that I need to see him.

“I’ll go dad, I’m suspended of word for a few weeks so, I’ll be able to come to see you more”, I rise on my feet and walk towards him. “I love you dad”, I add, kissing his cheek again before exiting his room.

Once outside, I rush to the seaside. I can’t help it, it’s like a need. I kick the sand as I have nothing to throw in the ocean, like a pebble. I start to cry. As usual, it’s because I’m more angry than sad. I learned to live with the fact that my dad thinks I’m dead and doesn’t see me or talk to me, but between today and yesterday, I have an excess of emotions I have to get rid of. After kicking and screaming, I take my shoes off and start to walk on the beach, to the water, to bath my feet in the salted water. I wander on the beach, my feet in the water, not really knowing where I go, until I find a pile of rock where I sit, the waves licking my toes, while I stare at the horizon.

**Bucky’s POV**

“Well done Steve”, I sigh when I see Y/N rushing outside of the meeting room. “The poor girl is already feeling guilty of using her powers on me and you add to her guilt.”

“She is dangerous Buck. She could have killed you, just by touching you. We don’t know how she got her powers. Who gave it to her ? And that hole on her file, I don’t like it.”

“And what Steve ? A hole in a file doesn’t justify the way you act with her or how you are treating her. She’s a very good recruit and she’s also a human being Steve. And she treats me like one. And you treat me like one, so I’d like you to do the same with Y/N. Be nice to her, that’s all I ask.”

I don’t give him time to answer. I just go out of the room, trying not to overthink all of this. Y/N is a nice girl, she’s good in what she does. Yes, she’s a little distant because of her powers, but for a while now, I tell myself that I’d love to know her better. I’d like to break her shell a little, to be her friend, because she could need a friend. Y/N didn’t act weird with me when I first arrive at the tower. She has been nice from the first second, wanting to help me fit in, because as she said herself “I was in the same position not long ago”. She had a small shy smile saying it. Later on, that day, Steve told me to stay away from her, he didn’t give me any reasons, I was just supposed to stay away. After a few days, I asked questions to Natasha, wanting to know why Y/N never trained with us, or why she never let anyone touch her. She just said that it was because of Y/N’s powers, that she was taking some pills made by the Wakandan scientists to help her with it.

I can’t say we became close, but we have a friendly relationship, even if I must admit that I’d like to know her a little more. I feel like she could need a friend, a real friend, I can feel that she’s hiding something huge, something apparently only Stark and Fury know, something from her past. Right now, I’d like to know where she is to talk to her. She needs to hear again that I really want to be her friend, that what Steve thinks of her is not what I think.

“Stark, do you know where Y/N went ?”, I ask Tony, entering one of his labs.

“Can’t tell you Barnes, I don’t want you to meddle in the kid’s private life”, he answers.

“But you do know where she is, don’t you ? I don’t want to be indiscreet, I just want to talk to her.”

“Your pal has been an ass with her today. More than usual I mean, and all that because you were involved. Thing is, she saved both your lives.”

“I know that, Tony. Please, tell me where I can find her.”

“Try Rockaway Beach, but don’t say I told you.”

“Thanks”, I nod, exiting the room to go to the parking to borrow a bike.

It doesn’t take me long to reach Queens and Rockaway Beach. I haven’t been to this bitch for a lifetime. Last time I came here was before the war, with my family and Steve. Becca’s birthday. Our parents asked her what she wanted to do, and she said Rockaway Beach. We didn’t have a lot of money back then, but when she said she wanted to come here, our parents accepted right away. It was an amazing day.

I start to walk on the shore, looking for Y/N’s figure. The blue strands in her Y/H/C hair is the first thing I notice, she seems to walk aimlessly.

“Y/N !”, I shout, and she stops.

“What are you doing here Bucky ?”, she asks, when I jog towards her.

“I was looking for you. Where are you walking to ?”

“Nowhere, I just needed to clear my head”, she answers.

“Do you mind if I walk with you ?”

She just shakes her head. I take my shoes off as I see she’s barefoot in the sand. She starts to walk again, her feet in the water, not minding her jeans getting wet. We just walk, still silent.

“I grew up here you know”, she suddenly says after a while.

“I didn’t. That explained why you came.”

“Not really”, she gives me a sad smile.

“Do you want to talk about it ?”, she shrugs. “I saw a coffee shop when I arrived.”

“Bucky did Tony tell you where I was ?”, she questions.

“I promised I wouldn’t say who told me.”

“Yeah so that’s Tony.”

“Listen, I don’t want to stick my nose in your private life but, I wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay”, she finally says. “Take me to that little coffee shop you saw, and we’ll talk.”

**Y/N’s POV**

Bucky opens the door of the coffee shop, letting me enter before him. We walk to a booth at the bottom of the coffee shop to be alone. We both take off our jackets and the waitress comes for our orders. A tea and a coffee, two slices of apple pie. We wait in silence for our drinks. I don’t want to talk and be interrupted by the waitress or by an eavesdropper. The waitress puts down the plates, two spoons and two steamy mugs. I speak again when she leaves.

“What do you want to know Bucky ?”

“You seemed in a hurry earlier, after the meeting. Eager to see someone, I think. A friend ? A boyfriend or maybe a girlfriend, I realize that I don’t know you that much…”

“My dad”, I cut him, before he goes further. “I saw my father.”

“Oh”, he says, “but it didn’t seem to make you happy”, he adds, looking at my face, and my puffy and red eyes.

“No”, I reply, wiping a lone tear under my eye.

“May I ask you why ?”

“He doesn’t remember or recognize me”, I whisper.

He looks at me with a sad look on his face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“You couldn’t, I didn’t tell anyone. Only Fury and Tony know. Tony is the one who pays for the nursing home as I obviously can’t, or at least not as good as this one. He took care of everything for me. He’s really good to me, he acts like a big brother with me.”

“He likes you a lot. He’s really protective, especially when Steve treats you bad.”

“What do you want to know Bucky ?”, I ask again. “I don’t think you’re here to discuss about who I visited or not.”

“No, of course not, but if you need someone to talk with about your dad or just to talk, know that I’m your friend and I’ll listen to you.”

“Thanks Bucky.”

“I was just curious about a few things concerning you and your powers. I just want to know you a little better, your file is pretty empty. Just your birthdate, birthplace, the fact that your mom died when you were seventeen and a few things about your powers, but not a lot, not how they work of their exact nature. I want to know more about you and that you consider me as a friend and be your friend. You’re not forced to reply to everything, but what mainly curious about is your powers, and how you got them. Who made you like this Y/N ?”

“No one. I haven’t been ‘made’. I’m a mutant.”

“Just like Wanda and her brother ?”, he asks.

“No, not like Wanda and her brother. I was born like this, Wanda and Pietro have been made mutants by HYDRA and Baron Strucker. As I told you, I’m a mutant, my DNA had a mutation while I was in my mom’s belly. I’m a Siren, which explain my made-up name. I’m the last of my kind and my powers, for some of them, are similar to the Greek mythology Sirens. I can hypnotize anyone, men, women. My singing voice can put you to sleep or kill you. People are attracted to me, once again, men, women, anyone. You’ve seen what my touch and my kiss do, you were even a victim of the later.”

“Not a victim, you saved my life. But **I thought sirens were like mermaids** ”, he says.

“Not at all”, I resume to my explanations. “Mermaids aren’t real, Sirens are. Mermaids are fairytales creatures. Sirens are not. I’m not Ariel singing her wish to go on land, I’m dangerous. Steve is right on that point, everyone is acting like I’m not a danger to everybody else, but I could kill someone without wanting it. What happened yesterday proves it.”

“ **This might as well happen** with someone else on another mission”, Bucky shrugs. “This could have happened with Wanda or Natasha, or even Steve, despite the fact that that bloody punk thinks he’s invincible”, this makes me chuckle.

“Look at me, my mom is dead, my dad has a degenerative illness and I vanished without a trace for years. I’m a lost girl Bucky.”

“Maybe, but you know what, lost girls find a way. And I’m sure that you’ll find your way Y/N”, he says, extending his right hand to put it on top of mine, smiling. “I want to help you to find it if you want me to. I’m lost too by the way, you know my past, my story. We could rely on each other.”

I look up at him, my hand still under the warmth of his, crossing his blue eyes, my smile matching his. I could use one more friend, and especially someone who has been a prisoner and a puppet like me. Right now, in that coffee shop, we’re not superheroes anymore, that save the world almost every day, we’re just two people whose life have been stolen by the same organization.


End file.
